Naruto NextGen
by livinginlyoko
Summary: Naruto and the others have grown up and it's now their kid's turn to become ninjas too, the first chapter is just information on the characters, then it goes into the actual story
1. The Characters of Naruto NextGen

**Naruto Next-Gen**

**Chapter 0: info on the characters of Naruto Next-Gen**

Kai and Miyu Uzamaki are the twins of Naruto and Hinata, Kai is male and has the powers of the nine tailed fox but weakened he looks like Naruto even wearing an old version of Naruto's jacket, Miyu is female and has long hair like Hinata and wears a green jacket and black pants her ability's are the Byakugan and excellent chakra control

Saki Haruno is Sakura's and Rock Lee's daughter she has excellent chakra control, the super strength technique that Sakura taught her and is a taijutsu specialist due to Rock Lee's training she has black and pink hair grown long and wears a blue dress similar to Sakura's old one and has gloves with weights in made heavier by chakra

Jun Nara is the son of Shikamaru and Temari and has both of their techniques he has learnt the shadow bind jutsu and how to manipulate wind, he has also been given Temari's old fan and wields a sword like Shikamaru he's a brilliant strategist

Sim Akamichi is the son of Choji and has learnt most of the techniques Choji knew during the Sasuke Retrieval Mission though he often does his own version of them he's copied Choji's outfit from when he was young except it's a black jacket and black shorts, a red scarf but he wears a shirt like Choji's old one

Tai Yamanaka is the son of Ino and like his friends Sim and Jun he's learnt most of the techniques that his parents know but often can't do them very well because he's easily distracted, like Ino he has long blond hair, he wears camo style shirt and black pants

Mika Inuzuka is the daughter of Kiba and Tenten, Mika and her dog Aoika are great at tracking and can even detect a scent that was left ages ago Mika knows a lot about weapons and has more weapons on her than usual ninjas do, she wears a long sleeve red top with a sleeveless grey jacket and dark grey shorts, Aoika has dark blue fur

Isa Aburame is the daughter of Shino and has her own set of techniques that she has come up with but she will use some of the techniques Shino has taught her she wears a large coat like Shino, dark blue pants and has long brown hair

Miso Hyuga is the son of Neji who is now the head of the Hyuga family after Naruto changed it once he became Hokage though like a young Neji he seems to believe that he's better than most people this is slightly due to his name sounding like a type of ramen and everyone makes jokes about it

Kino Moji (my personal OC) is a jonin whose family are masters of Genjutsu most of his ability's were taught by Kurenai he also uses a three segment staff if his Genjutsu doesn't work, Kino is quite carefree but when it comes to training or his students he's quite serious

There are also Kankuro's daughter and Gaara's son but they'll be introduced later during the chunin exams


	2. A Brand New Uzamaki

**Naruto Next-Gen**

**Chapter 1: A Brand New Uzamaki**

"I'm gonna be late" Kai shouted as he rushed down the stairs and out of the door

Naruto just laughed as he watched his son head for the academy today was the graduation exam the same one that a decade and a half ago he passed and began his journey as a shinobi

"come on little brother" Miyu said waiting for Kai to appear even though they were twins Miyu was born earlier so she thought of him as her little brother

"hey Miyu ready for the exam today" Saki said entering the room and spotting Miyu

"yeah but I'm worried about Kai he still hasn't appeared yet"

"I've never known him to be early but he wouldn't miss today" Saki said putting her feet up on the desk

Miyu turner towards the door as a commotion was happening outside it at first she thought it was Kai rushing to the class but Miya was slightly downhearted when she saw Jun, Sim and Tai come in then trip up and hit the floor at the same time, both Saki and Miyu laughed as the others took their seats

A few seconds later everyone heard barking and saw Aoika rush into the room followed by Mika "Aoika you're toilet trained yet you just pooped in the corridor what are you doing" Mika shouted Aoika put her head down and whimpered slightly

"seriously" Tai said then laughing along with Sim and Jun

"get away from me you stupid bug" someone screamed as they rushed into the room

It was Isa as usual screaming because of a bug then rushing to Mika's side, Isa and Mika were best friends they had been for ages, Isa wasn't scared of much except for bugs which was strange since she used insects as her weapon but this was only because one time she couldn't control them and they almost completely covered and almost killed her luckily her father was watching and stopped them

"just relax and you'll be fine" Mika said trying to calm Isa but as soon as the bug touched Isa she screamed again

"hey where'd it go" Isa said once she saw it had disappeared

"it returned to the rest of the bugs now just sit down" Mika said

"so who's not here yet" Saki asked

"Miso, Kai and our teacher" Miyu said

"no I'm here" Miso said appearing in the doorway

"outta the way" Kai shouted knocking Miso out of the way as he came flying in

"you little jerk" Miso said getting up and grabbing Kai

"sorry I just didn't see you" Kai said laughing slightly

"it's not funny" Miso said

Miso was about to punch Kai when someone stepped Kai looked at who had stopped it and saw it was their teacher

"Konohamaru sensei" Kai said

"Miso you know the rules now let go or you won't be graduating this year or any year" Konohamaru said

"now take your seats"

"my dad says hi by the way" Kai said before sitting down next to his sister

"now your exam will begin soon it will be on genjutsu, you will be called in one by one I will see in there" Konohamaru said

An hour later each of them were called in

Each one tried their own style and all of them were impressive at the end of it everyone had become a genin even Kai who believed he had failed after his genjutsu failed and back fired on himself though the proctors decided it was still genjutsu and it was still good they weren't afraid of Kai being the Hokage's son especially Konohamaru

The next day everyone was waiting for their jonin to appear and to hear what teams they had been put in

"okay everyone I want you to move to the seats next to your team mates when I call them out" Konohamaru said looking over his students for the last time

"team 12 is Jun Nara, Tai Yamanaka and Sim Akamichi"

"yes" all three shouted all high fiving at the same time

"team 14 is Isa Aburame, Miyu Uzamaki and Mika Inuzuka" after saying it Aoika barked "and Aoika"

Miyu looked at Kai and both of them sighed as Miyu walked over to Isa and Mika, but then Kai realised something he knew exactly which team he was in and who he was with

"team 13 is Kai Uzamaki, Saki Haruno and Miso Hyuga"

"what no way am I going in the same team as him" both Kai and Miso said

"it's funny that's exactly what your father said when he was your age" Sakura said as she came in

"good to see you Sakura" Konohamaru said

"I'm here for team 12" Sakura said

Team 12 quickly moved to Sakura's side and left the room

"well one down two to go" Konohamaru joked

"lets get this over with" Shikamaru said leaning against the door not wanting to really have to look after anyone

"Team 14 come on hurry up"

Team 14 left with Shikamaru after he had a quick check to see if his son was there "he left with Sakura" Konohamaru said Shikamaru quickly nodded and left

"so where's our jonin" Kai said

"he'll be here soon just wait here" Konohamaru said as he left the room

"so this is interesting" Saki said breaking the silence in the group "lets promise to work together" Saki added

"I can't and won't work with him" Kai said

"I feel the same way" Miso said "and any way you're too weak you'll be defeated easily"

"then fight me righ now I'll show you whose weak" Kai said as both him and Miso marched into the middle of the room

Just before any punch or attack could be thrown a staff slammed down on top of Kai's and Miso's head both of the boys recoiled in pain while Saki just laughed since she had seen and sensed the jonin before he appeared the boys had been to preoccupied to notice

Both boys looked at the person who hit them he was wearing a standard uniform a jonin flak jacket and a blue body suit, the only thing different was a staff he was holding which was now separated and attached to his back

"I'm Kino Moji it's good to see that my new students have a good fighting spirit" Kino said laughing

"so lets see we have the daughter of the best medical ninja in Konoha, the son of the head of the Hyuga clan and the Hokage's son, interesting bunch of students" Kino said

"now the first thing I will ask is the same thing every Jonin must ask what do you like, what are you dreams and what are your goals" Kino asked sitting on the desk at the front

"what I like are my training exercise with my parents and my friend Miyu Uzamaki, my goal is to surpass my mother and father and be the best medical Ninjutsu user and Taijutsu fighter, my dream is too one day be known all around for my skills" Saki said Kino smiled and nodded

"what I like is knowing I'm the best of my clan, my goal is to beat the Hokage one day, and my dream is the same" Miso said

"that's a pretty tough goal isn't it since no one has beaten the Hokage yet" Kino said "but we have to aim for something" Kino added

"what I like is hanging out with my friends and my sister and trying to surpass my dad even if my version of the Kyubi isn't as strong, my goal is to be known for something other than my father, my dream is to meet a girl someday that is more beautiful than any other" Kai said

Kino stayed silent for a few seconds then laughed quite loud surprising everyone "that's brilliant, at first I thought you were just gonna say you wanted to be stronger but you come out with that" Kino kept laughing then calmed down

"okay now I expect to see you tomorrow for your first training mission at the woodlands, skip breakfast it'll help" Kino said letting the trio leave

"also here's a question for you to think over it's easier to carry something outside than it is what"

The trio left and wondered what the answer was all three of them had an idea of what the answer was they just wondered why he asked such an easy question that they could of answered right there and then

**Well that's the end of the first chapter so now I've got two thing to give you first it's a poll to see which of the new characters you like the most the other is what the others said when the other Jonins asked the questions**

**Team 12**

"I like hearing about what my parents were like before they met and my uncle Gaara of the Sand who I practice against, my goal is to try and unite the hidden sand village and the hidden leaf village and my dream is to one day be the Kazekage or the Hokage since I'm from each village" Jun said

"I like eating contests with my father and a lot of other things, my goal is to make the Akamichi clan famous in a good way, my dream is to continue the tradition of this team" Sim said

"I like hanging out with my family and with these two, my goal is create the ultimate infiltration and recon team, my dream is to create a technique that can control entire armies so I can stop wars" Tai said

**Team 14**

"I like taking walks with Aoika and writing when ever I can, my goal is to write a book that can help any animal style user become better working with their animal, my dream is to travel all over this world without fear of being attacked by anyone" Mika said

"I like going to the ramen shop and eating their best ramen, my goal is to no longer be afraid of the bugs I can control and my dream is to go as far as possible being a ninja" Isa said

"I like hanging out with my brother and family and training with my Byakugan with my mother, my goal is to be able to see so far with the Byakugan that I can warn this village of any attack that could happen because of the threat Orichimaru and my dream is carry on the great name of Uzamaki and Hyuga" Miyu said

Sakura shivered slightly at the mention of Orichimaru's name neither her or Naruto had heard anything about him or Sasuke for a long time


	3. The Kakashi Test

**Naruto Next-Gen**

**Chapter 2**

The next day Team 13 met up exactly where they were told when they arrived Kino was already there and sitting on top of a tall pillar "hello down there" Kino shouted jumping from the top and landing in front of the team

"good to see you're all ready" Kino said

"so what is this training" Saki asked

"your mission is to get one of the two bells that I have here if you get a bell and you'll be eating at lunch" Kino said

"but two bells means that one of us won't eat" Miso said

"I will attempt to stop you from getting them and you have until noon" Kino said then leaving and disappearing into the forest

The three of them split off all searching for Kino around the forest, Kai tried jumping to the top and seeing if he was hidden high above, Saki mean while searched the trees thinking that Kino might be hiding using a jutsu, Miso however knew exactly where he was straight away Miso used his Byakugan to track Kino and found him sitting crossed legged in a large open area

Miso checked with his Byakugan and found that Kino's chakra was low and concentrated on his senses if Miso tried to get close Kino would easily notice and stop him

Miso concentrated and hid his chakra as he got close, he spotted the bells on Kino's jacket and went to grab them only to have his hand go right through Kino's body "nice try but you'll have to do better" the fake Kino said then disappeared

After a few minutes all three of the team had found Kino, he was lying down looking up at the sky, Kai was the first to go attacking Kino relentlessly trying to cut one of the bells off or grab one when he got close, Kino just dodged then smashed Kai backwards sending him into a tree

Kai began to get back up then noticed hat he had one of the bells in his hand "ha looks like I'm eating at lunch" Kai said

"really look again" Kino shouted

Looking in his hand Kai noticed that the bell was turning black and suddenly turned into lots of bugs and covered Kai completely, in reality Kai had been caught in a genjutsu the second he attacked Kino

"Kai" Saki said jumping down grabbing him and moving him away

"amateurs" Miso said moving forward and attacking, Kino moved quickly avoiding the attack, Kino at first thought he had dodged Miso but then saw a second Miso behind him, Kino flipped over and brought a kunai down splitting the second Miso in half

"nice try, you distracted me with a fake version while you pretended to be the fake version, but I know a lot of tricks and that one is basic" Kino said annoying Miso

"I'll beat you I'm better than any of those amateurs" Miso said

Kino just smiled focused his chakra and placed his hand onto the ground "ground breaking jutsu"

The ground beneath Miso opened up then shut trapping him in the ground, "concentrate and you'll beat me, just blindly attack and me or the enemy will win every time"

Saki was having a hard time trying to break the genjutsu that Kai was under and finally decided to ask Kino to release it, Saki went back to were Kino was and found Miso stuck in the ground

"need any help" Saki asked

"not from you"

"where'd sensei go"

"do I look like I know, he disappeared after he stuck me like this but I heard him say something about two down one to go, he's after you now"

Saki looked around and fled in to the trees hoping that by moving quickly she would be able to find and take a bell from Kino, Saki waited in one area she had sensed Kino around but she couldn't tell where he was

"who are you looking for" a voice said from behind Saki

"my sensei Kino" Saki said then turning around seeing Kino behind her and falling out of the tree were she was hiding before she could hit the ground Kino was at the bottom of the tree and was caught her, Saki blushed slightly as Kino put her down

"was there something you wanted" Kino said

"the genjutsu on Kai I can't release it"

"I wouldn't expect you too it's quite powerful, but I would believe you if I hadn't spotted Kai a few seconds ago hiding in the tree directly behind me" Kino said turning and looking up he could see Kai easily

Kai jumped at Kino in a bad attempt to get a bell "weapon style staff strike" Kino shouted slamming his staff into Kai's stomach making him fly up in to the air

At the Hokage's building Naruto was worried about his children's training and how it was going

"report on the training Hokage" a ninja said appearing

"so how is it going"

"your daughter is training with Shikamaru Nara and your son is training with Kino Moji"

"I thought my wife was supposed to train my son" Naruto said

"Kino put up an argument and insisted to train your son, your wife said she would allow him too as long as he would keep him safe"

"I would expect Kino would want to train my son he owes me his life" Naruto said laughing slightly

Back with the team, they were worn out it was the end of the training and the team had still not grabbed a bell, Kai however had tried to grab the lunch boxes that he found and was caught by Kino

"do you know what this team's problem is" Kino said

All three team members shook their head

"it's that none of you connected today's test to the question I asked you yesterday"

All three team members were confused by what Kino meant "it's easier to carry something outside than to carry it inside"

"in a better way to explain it carrying the guilt of not helping others inside is heavier than carrying anything else in one word Teamwork"

"Miso you went ahead thinking that you could beat me on your own that meant you had no-one to back you up you even denied help when someone was willing to give it to you, Kai you jumped in without thinking and were caught by my trap but you did slightly work with Saki to try and get a bell, Saki you were concerned with Kai which I respect but there were times you could have gotten a bell off me"

"and this is how you ended up like this" Kino said looking at Kai who was not tied too a post while Saki and Miso were having lunch

"now I have to leave to check something and there is one rule I want you to follow until I get back that is you are not allowed to give Kai any food" Kino said disappearing

"I'm so hungry please let me have some" Kai asked

Miso hesitated for a few seconds before lifting his meal up "here have some of mine" both Saki and Kai were shocked that Miso was offering Kai some food

"no Miso I'll let Kai have some of mine I'm not hungry right now" Saki said

"you know you'll have to feed me right" Kai said

"what" Saki said slightly shocked

"well I can't move my arms can I"

Just before Saki could feed Kai, Kino reappeared "what was the one rule" Kino shouted scaring the team

"were a team we help our friends no matter what" Saki said

Kino stood there for a few seconds smiled and shouted "finally, you get it I believe you have passed well done"

Kino cut Kai free and all four of them sat down to eat lunch "hey Kino you never told us what you liked yesterday" Saki said

"oh really, then I like my students and relaxing for ages, my goal is to repay a debt that is long over due, and my dream is to…" Kino said trailing off at the end

"I don't know what my dream is, I'm funny that way" Kino said laughing slightly

Back at the Hokage's building an urgent message was arriving concerning someone that the Hokage had been searching for

"lord Hokage, Orochimaru has been seen within the boundaries of the country"

"send recon teams immediately I want information, we've been waiting too long for this"

Kino could feel something was in the air like something was moving

"team I want you ready tomorrow, I think it may get interesting"

**So what has Orochimaru been up to for all this time and what about Sasuke find out next chapter**


	4. First Mission, Just Recon

**Naruto Next-Gen**

**Chapter 3**

The day began with the team preparing them selves to go on their first mission they all met at the Hokage's office also waiting for Kino who hadn't appeared when he said he would "guys you can come in you know" Kino said putting his head around the door annoying the team since he hadn't told them he was there already

Kai was nervous about stepping into his father's office he hadn't seen much of him lately it seemed like something was wrong

"Kai come on" Saki said pulling Kai into the office

"welcome team 13" Naruto said

"Lord Hokage" Kino said

"I know you have just finished your training but you and the others have been chosen to do recon in some of the outer areas of the county we want you to keep a low profile as the people you are watching out for can be dangerous" Naruto said

The team nodded and began to leave though Kino stopped just before leaving and turned around he could tell Naruto was slightly worried

"Kino please remember what you promised"

"don't worry the only way any of them will be hurt is if I go down first" Kino said laughing

The team began to move quickly once they were outside; Kai began to move quicker than any of them he really wanted to fight Kino just thought of how much trouble Kai might be and just sighed

"everyone keep in a line Miso up front use your Byakugan to search a head I'll keep watch at the back" Kino said

As they moved though the woods Kino thought back to what he and Naruto had been talking about before leaving

**Flash back**

"are you worried" Naruto asked

"it depends on what your asking what I am worried about"

"are you worried about Oricimaru's appearance"

"you are too and I bet so is Sakura" Kino said

"it's been so long I thought we had killed him" Naruto said

"after the destruction of the Akatusai, Orichimaru is the last big threat out there"

"all but one, technically they are still alive with Itatchi I'm sure Sasuke is still looking for him" Naruto said

"if the events replay how will we act"

"Orichimaru's forces shrank after the assault was made I doubt he has been able to recruit many people" Naruto said with a little doubt in his voice

"where are you sending my team" Kino asked

"to where he was spotted your team is good enough to handle some light recon work" Naruto said

"you realise if I see him I may not be able to control my self or my other side" Kino said Naruto noticed a slight change in his voice

"I know that but your nature to protect your team will overcome it and I doubt the other you will appear"

**End flash back**

Saki worried about what was happening her mother and father were quite worried and seemed to be a little on edge when she asked them what was wrong they would slightly snap back at her

Miso wondered why his father had been giving him a stricter training scheme and why he had him training almost all the time this mission was the first time off training he had

It was a few hours until the team reached their objective and even then there wasn't much, basically they just had to watch a certain area for a while and see if anything appeared Kai counted each thing that did appear most were animals, Kai began doing a chakra exercise that his father had been teaching him before the mission, he had to move the water in a water balloon but he wasn't very good at it

Kino had been quiet which the team found unusual since he would usually be talking or making a joke, Kino was worried if these were indeed sound ninja they would have to face he didn't know if his team was ready it had been a while since Kino had fought any sound ninja and that last time hadn't been the best time

Kino sensed a weird movement in the air and an unusual wind blowing keeping a more alert stance that his team didn't notice Kino looked around trying to sense anything but he couldn't

"Miso sweep the area" Kino shouted

Miso used the Byakugan and searched the area but he couldn't find anything either it was then Kino realised what had happened putting all three things together Kino place his hands together with his thumb and first two fingers up and the rest crossed (tiger hand seal) releasing a small amount of chakra Kino found him self lying down

"a genjutsu just as I thought" Kino said quickly looking around and spotting his team and two people hovering over them the two people had their backs to him, Kino moved forward attacking them using his staff, but they spotted him before he could hit

"one got up" one of the two said, Kino could see him properly now the one that had spoken was short a robe rapped around him self and a mask with a human face, Kino guessed he wore that for a reason obviously some one had hit him hard

"you figured it out" the other said, looking at him he was almost the opposite, a tall man wearing a suit of metal armour his arms were crossed and seemed to stay that way he was also wearing a mask almost exactly the same

"but too bad for you if you hadn't gotten up you would have lived" the short one said launching kunai's at Kino who flipped backwards landing near the team, Kino placed his hands into the same way as before sending chakra to the others waking them from the genjutsu

The three of them leaped up all ready to fight "thanks for the warning" all of them said

"so this is one of the teams that Konoha has to fight us" the tall one said

"we are the sound village's number one double team, Shu and Riken" Shu, the tall one said

"well soon your gonna be the sound village's dead double team" Kai said leaping at the two of them, Riken darted in front of Kai then span around knocking Kai backwards

"Riken keep them busy I shall go for the objective" Shu said moving away

"Kai, Miso, Saki follow him I'll deal with this guy and meet you up a head" Kino said

The other jumped off, as Riken tried to attack Kino slammed his staff into the chest of Riken keeping him back "me first then you can try and get to them"

"you'll never beat me I can fight for ages and never tire it's impossible for me to lose" Riken said, even though Kino couldn't see hit he could tell Riken was smiling behind the mask he was wearing

"well lets see how you deal with this" Kino said making several hand seals "darkened mind jutsu"

As the genjutsu began to work on Riken, Kino moved in for a crushing blow but getting close he noticed a flicker of movement in Riken's eyes, changing is attack to defence he managed to just dodge an attack from Riken that came close to taking an eye out

"no one has ever broken out of that so quickly, how did you do it" Kino asked

"he he wouldn't you like to know" Riken said adding a strange laughter which sounded like clicking

Kino suspected something and quickly jumped at the opportunity to test his theory, Kino moved quickly darting from place to place trying to get the best angle for his attack, once he found the right spot Kino charged chakra into his staff and threw it like a spear he then followed it and kicked it into Riken's face breaking his mask

Riken fell backwards grabbing his face and writhing on the floor in pain "if you were human that's how I'd expect you to react" Kino said "except your skull would have been smashed in", standing up Riken revealed his face and like Kino suspected Riken wasn't human he was a puppet behind the mask it was obvious since his face was broken held together by paper seals

"so either there's a third person or you are a Tsukumogami am I right" Kino said

"yes I have been alive for over a hundred years and cared for very well by my family then when the lord of the sound found out he asked if I wanted to join him I didn't at first but I heard my owners talking they wanted to kill me so I killed them first then joined him" Riken said adding a slight laugh that scared Kino slightly

With the kids of team 13, they had been chasing Shu for sometime he continuously moved up and down making it hard to track him though he hadn't tried doing anything to stop the team which slightly worried everyone

"Miso can you check what's up ahead" Saki asked

Miso nodded and checked using the Byakugan looking past where Shu was he saw a large mass of chakra coming from a small shrine not to far ahead Shu would reach it in a few minutes and would probably stop the team when they got there

"lets move quickly we don't have much time" Miso said moving ahead of the rest of the team

"who made you the boss" Kai quickly asked though Miso just ignored him and carried on

**That's it for the chapter and after a little trouble finishing this chapter I got it done, hope you're liking the story so far**


End file.
